warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Veldgidsen/Liefde in de Clans
Hallo, beste lezer! Welkom bij deze nieuwe veldgids, getiteld Liefde in de Clans. De krijgscode bepaalt hoe een Clankat moet leven, maar af en toe kan hij het wel erg moeilijk maken voor geliefden. Wie hebben de regels overtreden om hun hart te volgen? En heb je altijd al willen weten welke liefdes zich schuilhouden in het woud? Welke harten momenteel bonken, en welke harten gebroken zijn? Aarzel dan niet en open deze veldgids. Ruik je de geur van rozen al? Er hangt liefde in de lucht... --Morgenpoot (overleg) 16 jun 2019 10:02 (UTC) Een liefdesleven Oh, ben jij het? Kom binnen! Ik hoorde dat je hier kwam voor advies? Ah, je bent verliefd geworden, en nu weet je niet wat te doen. Wat? Het is iemand van een andere Clan? Ai, dat is dikke pech. De krijgscode schrijft voor dat dat verboden is, het spijt me. Maar... als je hart echt voor iemand bonkt, als je voortdurend aan diegene denkt... wat is dan belangrijker? De krijgscode, of jouw geluk? Dat is iets wat je moet beslissen. Die regels zijn er om een reden, vergeet dat niet. Maar soms is iets wat buiten de krijgscode om gebeurt, juist iets groots. Het ga je goed, beste kat. Denk na over mijn woorden... en maak je geen zorgen, dit blijft tussen ons. -Morgenster Stormster en Regenpoel thumb|350px|Dit zijn Stormpoot en Regenpoot.Dit is het verhaal van twee WindClankatten, die een code overtraden om bij elkaar te kunnen zijn. Nee, niet de krijgscode, maar de medicijnkatcode. Die schrijft voor dat een medicijnkat nooit een partner of jongen mag hebben, omdat die anders voorgetrokken zouden worden in de behandeling. Stormpoot was een ambitieuze leerling, die later leider van de WindClan wilde worden. Regenpoot had echter het pad van een medicijnkat gekozen; ze had nog geen idee wat voor invloed die keuze zou hebben op haar leven. Het waren vrienden, medeleerlingen, maar er bloeide nog niets. Dat kwam pas toen Stormpoot een keer gewond raakte. Regenpoot besefte toen dat hij meer voor haar betekende dan dat zou mogen; en Stormpoot bevestigde dat die gevoelens wederzijds waren. Af en toe glipten ze samen weg, om naar de Zilverpels te kijken, terwijl ze beiden fantaseerden over een toekomst samen. Stormpoot werd een krijger, Stormvaren, en zijn liefde voor Regenpoot groeide met de dag. Wederzijds heerste echter verwarring en twijfel; Regenpoot wilde leven volgens de medicijnkatcode, en die schreef voor dat ze echt niet samen konden zijn. Uiteindelijk won haar hart het van haar loyaliteit. Regenpoot, die nu de naam Regenpoel droeg en de volledige medicijnkat van de WindClan was, raakte zwanger. Voor de andere katten het zouden merken, vertrok ze van haar Clan, bewerend dat de SterrenClan haar had weggeroepen. De tijd dat ze in eenzaamheid leefde, kwam Stormvaren haar vaak opzoeken. Hij was Clancommamdant geworden, en de WindClan was in oorlog geraakt met de RivierClan. Het waren geen gunstige tijden, en ze misten een medicijnkat. Regenpoel beviel op de heide, vlak buiten de Clanterritoria. Ze kreeg twee kittens, die ze Duifkit en Strokit noemde. Maar vlak na de geboorte, besefte ze dat de WindClan haar nodig had; en niet als zogende moederkat, maar als een loyale medicijnkat. Wat moest ze doen? Ze kon het niet over haar hart verkrijgen om Duifkit en Strokit hier weerloos achter te laten. Maar Regenpoel wilde niet dat haar kittens eenlingen of poesiepoezen zouden worden, en nooit zouden weten waar de krijgscode voor stond. Al snel besloot ze om haar jongen onder te brengen in een andere Clan. In de DonderClan had ze wel een vriend, de krijgskat Zwartstreep, maar zou de Clanleider het wel goedkeuren dat hij de kittens bij zich nam? Regenpoel had daar geen zekerheid over. De RivierClanleider, Morgenster, was haar beste vriendin... Maar hun Clans waren in oorlog. Toch leek het de beste optie. In het holst van de nacht sloop ze het RivierClankamp binnen, haar geur verhuld, en wist Morgenster onder vier ogen te spreken. De Clanleider begreep haar situatie en nam de kittens op. Strokit en Duifkit werden leerlingen en later krijgers, Strosnor en Duifveder, nog steeds denkend dat ze zwerfkatten waren, en opgevoed door Bloemveder. Dat dit de wens van de SterrenClan was, bleek toen Stormster op het punt stond om Strosnor en Duifveder te vermoorden. Regenpoel onthulde onmiddellijk haar geheim om een gruwelijk misverstand te voorkomen. Stormster was dolgelukkig en sloot vrede met Morgenster, in de hoop dat hij nooit meer tegen zijn jongen hoefde te vechten. Zo werden veel onschuldige katten, die anders gestorven zouden zijn in de oorlog, gespaard. Zo zie je maar; de krijgscode bepaalt hoe je eigenlijk moet leven, maar jijzelf bepaalt hoe je leeft. Vuurceder vertelt; mijn liefde voor Vlekoog Er zijn weinig katten zo geweldig als Vlekoog. Zo dapper, zo gespierd! Toen ik voor het eerst in de Clan kwam, hoopte ik net zo’n goede krijger als hem te worden. Hij leek mijn vorderingen met belangstelling te volgen; misschien kwam het omdat ik de enige leerling van de Clan was, maar toch, ik was zo trots! Af en toe gaf hij me een complimentje na een training, of wanneer ik goed had gejaagd. Dan voelde het alsof de hele wereld een beetje mooier werd. Ik had nog niet zoveel vrienden in de Clan. Sparrenzang natuurlijk, en mijn vader Zonnesnor. Ook kreeg ik een heel goede band met mijn mentor, Ringstaart. Maar de rest van de Clan zag me nog niet echt staan; zeker omdat ik geen medeleerlingen had, voelde ik me soms nog wat eenzaam. Vlekoog koos me op een dag uit voor zijn patrouille. Ik zag een vlinder en wilde hem achtervolgen, maar ik was zo afgeleid dat ik in een kuil tuimelde. Vlekoog snelde op me af en haalde me eruit, terwijl hij een snorrend geluid maakte. Ik weet het nog precies! “Stomkop!” miauwde de commandant lachend. “Vind je vlinders leuker dan mij?” Niet lang daarna overleed Sparrenzang. Ik was kapot; ergens had ik hem altijd leuk gevonden, al wilde ik gewoon vrienden met hem zijn en niets meer. Vlekoog was zo lief voor me. Hij vertelde over de SterrenClan, en hoe fijn Sparrenzang het daar had, en ik voelde me meteen wat minder verdrietig. Ik ontving mijn krijgersnaam, Vuurceder, en dat maakte de weg vrij om partners te worden. Alleen leek Vlekoog dat niet te willen. Hij begon er nooit over en wilde blijkbaar gewoon vrienden zijn. Ik wilde het hem niet vragen, ik durfde niet. Wat als hij nee zou zeggen? Het was uiteindelijk Zonnesnor die me uit de brand hielp. Mijn vader wist dat ik Vlekoog leuk vond, en is toen naar hem toegegaan, de sufferd! Achteraf had ik hem wel willen vermoorden, maar ook willen knuffelen. Want na dat gesprek, zocht Vlekoog veel meer toenadering. We gingen een keer op een nachtelijke jachtpartij, en in het licht van de maan, vroeg hij me om het partnerschap. Het was de mooiste nacht van mijn leven. Ik weet nog goed dat ik me, onder de sterren, afvroeg of Sparrenzang nu naar me keek. Hij zou niet jaloers zijn, dat wist ik, want hij zou alleen maar willen dat ik gelukkig werd. Vlekoog had nooit eerder een echte partner gehad; alleen heel vroeger, met een WindClanpoes. Ik weet daar niet zoveel van, alleen dat het op een dramatische manier is geëindigd. Volgens mij denkt Vlekoog nog steeds weleens aan haar. Hoe dan ook, we waren allebei dolgelukkig toen ik zwanger raakte. Hij kwam me vaak opzoeken in de kraamkamer en dan fantaseerden we over hoe onze jongen eruit zouden zien. Ze kwamen misschien op een onhandig moment, maar ze kwamen veilig ter wereld en daar gaat het om. Vlekoog zat de hele bevalling bij me en streelde mijn vacht, terwijl hij me aankeek met zijn kalme, liefdevolle blik. Natkit lijkt precies op hem, en ik hoop zo erg dat hij zijn karakter heeft geërfd. Ook in Taankit zie ik enkele uiterlijke kenmerken van Vlekoog terug. Ik hoop dat ze in de voetsporen van hun vader zullen treden, en net zo dapper en sterk worden als hem. ~Vuurceder Lijst van koppels Let op; bevat veel spoilers! Dit hoeven niet allemaal echte partnerschappen te zijn, trouwens. Suggesties voor ships zijn welkom! Voor de boeken Snelstaart x Mistsprong Kartelvlek x Lindeklauw Straalster x Langklauw Doornspikkel x Modderster Fluf x Esra Morgengloed Morgenster x Cirkelsteen Bloemveder x Kervelklauw Klimstaart x Bruinwilg Kleurstroom x Lichtspikkel Kleurstroom x IJzelklauw Schijnselmist x Vissenschub Regenpoel x Stormster Eclipsvlam x Braamster Schemering Dubbellicht x Ringstaart Grasvleugel x Vlekoog Egelklaver x Vlekoog Egelklaver x Strosnor Beekgloed x Zonnesnor Veldklauw x Zwartstreep Bleekster x Grotster Rozendoorn x Miervoet (fankoppel) De Nieuwe Generatie Schaapbont x Sintelstorm Schaapbont x Maanvonk Schaapbont x Schorspluim Schaapbont x Kraaiveder (fankoppel) Leliesneeuw x Maanvonk Vuurceder x Sparrenzang Vuurceder x Vlekoog Anjervacht x Cedergrom Liefschaduw x Cedergrom Eclipsvlam x Moerasdamp Cederstroom x Haasjager Heidezilver x Haasjager (fankoppel) Heldere Sterren Bed x Dasneus (fankoppel) Zwemvleugel x Schemerstaart Bosbesvlek x Tortelpels Melissepoot x Doornflint Bosbesvlek x Wolkenvlucht (fankoppel) Klaverstap x Heemstpoot (fankoppel) Donderdreun x Heemstpoot (fankoppel) Rosvaren x Bliksempoot (fankoppel) Regenveer x Scherpsteek (fankoppel) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots veldgidsen